


Follow The Green-Eyed Wolf

by JaneDoe876



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a dream I had about Loki coming to me then turning into a wolf and leading me somewhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow The Green-Eyed Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a me and Loki story, he calls me Enchantress as a term of endearment because he thinks I'm enchanting and I call him Wolf Eyes. Con-crit is always welcomed. Will not be posting anymore of these. Hope you enjoy this one though :)

When I dream about him I get embraced very tightly all the time, this was the first time he offered his hands to me. Pulling me closer to him our lips touched briefly and then all that Loki said was "Follow me". He had changed into a wolf then began to lead me along a darkened path stopping every so often to check that I was following him.

"Loki where are you taking me?" I asked moving as fast as I could. The only reply I received was a sharp bark followed by silence. He kept leading me further and further into the darkness when at last we entered a room.

For a moment that seemed to last longer than I wanted it to he was gone. "Loki?" I called looking around wondering where he had gone. Looking around my eyes spotted a bed in the middle of the room; it was large with white silk sheets surrounded by candles. As if by sheer instinct I laid on it waiting for him. He then appeared before me wearing a dark green tunic with black tights bare footed in front of me.

"Loki why am I here?" I questioned. He remained silent as he laid himself on the bed next to me. His gaze on me was amorous making my heart swell a little overwhelmed by his attentions. There were times when I swore that his mere gaze could make me look away shyly, he knew this was because I was not used to compliments. "You are here my darling, for no other reason, than I just wanted to be near you" he whispered breaking the silence.

"Is that why all the secrecy?" I inquired. "No, that was because I…never brought anyone here to my shelter. This was always my secluded place of solitude and I know you've had some tough times lately so I needed to bring you here.

My darling you deserve to feel for once loved" he said sincerity pouring from his words. "Loki ever since I let you in my heart, I find you to be a great source of comfort, one that I am most grateful for" I said as he held me closer to his chest.

"I adore you my Enchantress, truly you are a reward from some benevolent being I know not which one but I endeavor to seek them out" he said caressing my hair in long dreamy strokes. "Wolf Eyes, I love you" I said gazing deeply into his eyes. "As I you my darling" he said brushing his lips against mine.

My eye lashes fluttered to the touch of his lips on mine. I could lay here forever just being held in his arms. I was going through a very rough time; Loki could see it was taking its toll. All he wanted was to take away all of it, all that made me sad.

"You're so supportive of me, even if I am scratched up and…a bunch of other things" I said now snuggling closer to his chest. "You are not scratched up, you are you my darling Enchantress" he said as he kissed me lightly.

"I think we're kindred you and I Wolf Eyes" I breathed softly.  "I agree my darling love, we are indeed" he said. "Thank you for bringing me here, I'm sure it wasn't easy for you for open up like this" I said cuddling in his arms.

"With you I find it easy to show this side of myself, my beautiful Enchantress" he said as we both laid in each other's arms. "Are you feeling better my love?" he asked. "Yes, Wolf Eyes, thank you" I said tenderly as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Anything for you, Enchantress" he said as we both drifted off to sleep.

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading :)


End file.
